beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Wolf SW145WD
Burn Wolf SW145WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade only released by Hasbro. It is owned by Aleksei. Face Bolt: Wolf II The face bolt on this Beyblade depicts Lupus (the Wolf), one of the 88 constellations in space. The face shows a wolf with its mouth wide open and it's deadly teeth showing. Unlike the previous Wolf motif, it does not contain any letters. It is red in color. Energy Ring: Wolf Weight: 3.1 grams The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic Wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf heads, one in each quarter of the Clear Wheel, representing the body form of a Wolf. Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. One of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel. Whilst, the Hasbro variant, does not. Testing has proved that the Takara Tomy mold is better in terms of Stamina. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Switch 145 Weight: 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed or "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Attack Mode suffers from slightly more recoil. There is not much of a difference between Attack Mode and Defense Mode. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of Variable 145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. Performance Tip: Wide Defense Weight: 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Gallery Burn wolf.jpg Burnwolf.jpg Burn wolf (1).jpg Trivia *In the anime, it looks like a D tip when spinning. But outside of battle or when it stops spinning, it looks like it has a WD tip. *In the anime, it is called "Space Edition Wolf" or "Star Wolf". *This beyblade was only released by Hasbro as a recolor and will not be by Takara Tomy. *In the anime, Burn Wolf is shown to be a pretty weak, but in real life, it is a very strong Beyblade, the opposite of Dark Wolf. *Despite being a Wolf beyblade, it shares nothing with Dark Wolf. *Burn Wolf is the first beyblade to have the SW145WD Combo. *You can make Burn Wolf SW145WD by using the Wolf Face Bolt and Wolf Energy Ring of Dark Wolf DF145FS, the Burn Fusion Wheel of Burn Fireblaze 135MS, the SW145 Spin Track of Poison Serpent SW145SD and the dark WD Performance Tip of Earth Eagle 145WD. *Burn Wolf is one of the few Beyblades to feature a new version of a previous face motif "Wolf II" that is not an evolution of another beyblade, others are Spiral Capricorn and Poison Virgo. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Team Lovushka